The present invention generally relates to communications systems and methods and, more particularly, relates to wireless packetized data communications providers and services and systems and methods therefor.
Wireless packetized data communications are becoming increasingly common. For example, certain cellular telephones can presently receive and display limited textual content. Some pagers presently have limited text messaging capabilities. Wireless modems can equip computing devices, such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants, and the like, for communicating over networks, such as the Internet, through wireless channels.
The presently available wireless packetized data communications are all severely restricted in capabilities because of bandwidth limitations of wireless channels for the communications. Conventional wireless modems typically communicate at about 9600 bits/second. Only small quantities of information can be communicated at such rate within reasonable time periods. Also, the wireless channels present quality of communication and interruption concerns.
Certain specialized formats and standards are presently employed and being refined for wireless data communications. One such format, Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), is being used for wireless communications over the Internet. The WAP protocol exhibits many of the same problems as the other wireless communications, including that only limited amounts of information can reasonably be communicated according to the protocol because of wireless bandwidth limitations.
It would be a significant improvement in the art and technology to provide improved wireless packetized data communications, including communications over the Internet and other networks.